narutoshippudencomfandomcom-20200214-history
Personality
Personality Dawn is a complex, emotionally/ mentally unstable, and sympathetic antihero/villian who prefer to be alone than hanging out with her family. She can be also be a supportive friend as seen protecting Fiona .The reason why she cold to her cousins because of her emotions as revealed in Marvel Avengers Assemble episode 16. If she lets her emotions out, she will end up destroying infinite life and existences. She can even destroy the whole infinite omni-megaverses making her dangerous as stated by both Odin and Watchers. With a tragic past and powerful abilities, Dawn wants to be good, but she's desperately afraid of the immense powers and emotions within her. Dawn's powers allows to control objects/people with her mind, emotionally, and physical attacks . She constantly has to deal with her powers and emotions and the fact that her abilities are base on her emotions(Therefore making her the most strongest and most powerful of the whole infinite Omni-Outverses) so she tends to be emotionless of the Senjus. Feeling just about any emotion too strongly can have horrible consequences to the whole infinite universe/multiverses/omivereses/megavereses. During her time as a kid, she displays as Thor and Loki's light and sunshine. She was playful, kind, pure-hearted and caring to her friends and family. When Dawn saw the deaths of both her parents and the destruction of the Outerverses. She vowed to protect her loved ones. When she became older, she is displayed as cold, aloof, heartless, and a insentive woman. As stated by Hizuren Sarutobi, she is quiet and emotionless due to her immense abilities is tied to her emotions and the fact that she is half alien-goddess. Dawn is without a doubt the most complex character throughout the series making her a kuudere. She is quiet, seemingly emotionless, intellgent, studious, and sarcastic. She is also catious and serious about her emotions. Depsite her aloof attitude, she deeply cares greatly about the people she is attrached to. Dawn is often portayed as the most insentive member of the Senjus. Dawn is also seen as the cold-hearted character in the series, as seen making a sarastic remark to Thor and Loki every time they do something stupid. In spite of this,however,she still very lonely and afraid of herself since childhood. Since the day of her "birth", she still has dark visions of her past as the daughter of Thanos and Death itself. Another example would be the time she unintentionally released her infinite all-powerful abilities at once at a local schoolboy when she was in kindergarten (the boy started to pick on her because of her appearance and the fact that she's very different) whereas it also resulted in massive property damage and millions -billions of deaths of many people on Earth. As a result, Dawn thought that she the "monster at heart" meaning that Dawn has severe self-esteem issues. As time passes however, she later comes to terms with who she's really is in terms of immense powerful abilities and that she is very different. As she usually portrayed as the wise and mature one of the Avengers, Dawn has occasionally lost control over her emotions which usually clouds her judgement and reasoning causing her to become emotionally -mentally unhinged in the process. As a result, the Avengers and other heroes or villains of Earth must stop Dawn before she destroys the infinite Omni-Megaverses-Outerverses due to her unstable emotions. It also been releaved that any type of emotions ranging from happiness to love to bravery to sadness to anger are very dangerous for her to feel because in the episode Senju Run, she explains the red cracks on her body to Thor. She explains that if she feels any emotions, the cracks will show and she will destory everything in the Megaverses and Outerverses which will result in her destroying herself in the process.